<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Talk by Broppy2314</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796277">Night Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314'>Broppy2314</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toy Story (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buzz and Jessie talk about Woody departure and Jessie want to know what Buzz is feeling, but Buzz start noticing she not ok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessie/Buzz Lightyear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was inspired by the Steven universe episode of amethyst feeling about Roe as Pink diamond</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Rv stopped for the night as the family was fast asleep. This giving Buzz the chance to seek to the roof and look at the stars. He missed Woody and was sad that he didn't have his best friend around anymore. In the back of his mind her wished he didn't let him go but he knew it would be better for him to stay with Bo Peep to be with her. He sighed to himself.</p><p>Thought I'd find ya out here." The voice surprised him and look to see Jessie coming over to him. "Oh hey Jes, did I wake you?" "Nah i was awake anyway."</p><p> "Oh I see." She sat beside him as they sat in silence for a moment. "So...Woody gone." "Yep." "Bo Peep huh?" "Yeah." "....How ya, feeling about this?"</p><p>Buzz sigh. "I don't know, sad, worried confused. I mean I knew Woody felt left out cause Bonnie didn't play with him much and now he choosing to start a new life outside of having a kid."</p><p>"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm." Jessie said listening. </p><p>"I mean I should be happy that this is the road he wants to choose, I guess I'v been with him for so long I'm not use to him leaving to be out in the world. I guess is a bit, much." </p><p>"So, you're not mad?" "Kinda maybe, I mean he has been struggling for a long time but, I'm more worried about how the others are handling it."</p><p>"But what about you?!,"  Jessie shouted. "You two have been best friends for a long time and all the pressure of you letting him go was on your shoulders. He was the one always telling us to stay together that family is important but then he decides that he wasn't happy enough and leaves us to be with Bo and we're supposed to accept that? I mean if that what he wants then fine this isn't our problem, this...this has nothing to do with me." Looking down sadly.</p><p>Buzz look at her in complete shock before Jessie realized what she said. "Or you this has nothing to do with you." </p><p>"Wait a sec Jes...are you ok?" "No! Yes! I mean, of course I'm ok Ugh... I'm trying to find out how you feel about all this! I'm gonna head back to bed let me know when you come back in." </p><p>"Jessie wait are you sure there nothing on your mind?" "Yes I'm sure just drop it." But before she can go back in Buzz grabbed her hand.</p><p>"Jessie I know when your not fine I know you better then that." "I said is nothing let me go!" Trying to pull away from him. But when she started running he grabbed her by the waist and held on to her. "Jessie just talk to me!" </p><p>"There nothing wrong quit messing with me!" But when she struggled they both fell off the top of the van but Buzz held onto Jessie protective before landing on his back.</p><p>"Buzz are you ok?!" Buzz groan. "Ugh yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?" But Jessie just got up and walk away a bit. "Jessie?" "You wanna know how I feel, Buzz?!" Her voice scared him "I thought I was pretty clear about that." He said nervously. </p><p>"I thought I was pretty clear too! I feel like I don't wanna say, "What about me?" Okay!? And I don't want to be bent out of shape! I don't wanna be stuck in the past, and I'm not responsible for what Woody chooses to do!None of us are! Not you or Hamm or Rex or Potatohead oranyone else! But I am responsible for me! And right now, I am NOT gonna dump any guilt or fault onto you or anybody else! I'm ending it right here! I am the ding-dong sunshine future; your friend forever! And I'm not gonna fall apart on you." </p><p>Buzz was amazed by her words, she said a lot of things through the years that impress him but still.</p><p>"So you tell me Buzz." She said looking at him. "How do you feel?" He look at her for a moment before smiling a bit. "Pretty good." "...Good." </p><p>She then laid on the ground with an exhausted sigh from her speech. Buzz then came over and sat down beside her. </p><p>"So, you were trying to hide up how you felt so you could try to cheer me up?" Jessie groan. "Yesss! Geez, Don't you know you deserve it? You... Great... Person?" She said annoyingly bashfull. </p><p>The two remain silent as they were looking up at the starry night sky until Buzz realize something. </p><p>"Ya know something Jess?" He said. "What now?" She said annoyed. "...Out of everything that happened today, you've become the most mature toy here." </p><p>Jessie's eyes widen. "Oh no is that what this is about?" Slapping her forehead. Buzz chuckled. "Pretty much." </p><p>"Eww no I'm turning into Woody." Faking a child like wine as Buzz laugh and smiled at her. </p><p>"Thanks Jessie." "Hey, what a sherriff for?" Buzz held out his hand to her and she happily took it as they continued to watch the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>